Lost
by VampireNitsReloaded
Summary: She's lost. And he is the only escape she has - an escape that leads to broken promises and satisfied hungers. M for lemons. ClaryxJace


The cold penetrated Jace's room at three in the morning. He turned in his sleep, delving deeper into his blanket that framed his king-sized bedroom. Thunder rumbled outside and lightning flashed. Rain fell harshly as if promising never to let up before noon. A knock resounded throughout his house and he awoke suddenly. Images of his dream burned behind his eyelids. _It was her... And him... Together, a tangled mess of limbs in the very bed he was lying in..._

Another knock echoed in the room. Jace grumbled a bit as he sat up. He grabbed a sweater off his nightstand, shivering against the cold and wondered what kind of idiot had ventured out of his house and ended up at his door at this hour. His house was quiet. His whole family was in Hawaii, visiting a long-lost cousin. Only he stayed behind, because one, his exams were on-going, and two, well... that answer was obvious. _Her. _

The same girl that ruled his mind – and it didn't matter if he was awake or asleep. Jace quickly descended the staircase, trying to clear the haze that muddled his sleep-laden thoughts. Opening the door, he stepped back, ready to tell off whoever had woken him up at three. He didn't get the opportunity. A small and very wet body rushed into him. He was glad he had good reflexes, otherwise the person would have fallen back had he not grabbed her.

The smell of baby shampoo and almonds assaulted his nose and he relaxed slightly. _Clary, _he thought. He didn't know how much time passed as he stood in his doorway, hugging his dripping friend as she shook. He hushed her, rubbing his hand over her back, hoping it would warm her.

"Clary...? Clary, it's 3 AM, what are you doing here? Come inside..." he said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her teeth chattering, "but I had nowhere else to go... I... I... If it's not too much to ask... can I sleep with you tonight, Jace? Please?"

Jace tried to ignore how the sentence could be interpreted differently and smiled down at her. "Of course, dude. You know I'm here right? You can tell me anything you want."

Clary looked up at him gratefully, and Jace was reminded exactly why he felt what he did. It wasn't only that she was crazy and fun, but her dark green eyes that reminded him of piercing jade tore through his defences every time he talked to her.

"Later," she promised.

"Come on, then, I'll give you something to sleep in. We'll talk about this when we're actually supposed to be awake."

Clary laughed, but it came off like something between a gasp and a snort than anything. Jace wrapped an arm around her, trying to ignore that she was wearing cotton shorts and a tank. And it was in the middle of January. She was shivering, latching on to him more tightly as if wanting to be closer to the warmth he emitted. He swore to himself when he found out whoever had done this to her, he'd make him pay.

Jace didn't waste time before leading her to his room and searching through his clothes for a shirt for her to wear. Clary took the white tee he handed to her and motioned for him to turn around, smiling slightly. Jace took in her flushed cheeks, her bright eyes and her red nose and laughed slightly. What this girl did to him...

He turned around as she instructed. A minute later, he turned back to face her, expecting her to have changed. His breath caught in his throat. Her back was turned to him, but... Her bra... Lacy and black... It was right there, a glaring contrast to her pale skin. His thoughts went haywire and he felt a stirring in his pants. Lucky for him, his shirt slipped over her skin. He wasn't sure whether to give a loud _whoop _in joy or to break down crying.

He walked over to the left side of the bed and slipped in, motioning for her to do the same when she turned around to face him. Clary complied immediately. She snuggled into the comforter, letting the warmth seep through her. She brought herself closer to him and put her head on his chest, letting her left arm wrap around his torso. He tried not to think what would happen if her hand trailed slightly lower.

Jace's arms came around her, pulling her closely. He breathed in the scent of her hair and smiled slightly. They lay like that for a while, until Clary's breathing steadily slowed and became more even. Jace gave a sigh of relief. His hand still rubbed over her back, coming into contact with her bra through the shirt. He didn't know when or why his hand slipped under the shirt, moving over her back until it came in contact with the bra. Without thinking of the consequences, he snapped it open with a gentle tug.

...And the hand that rested on his torso moved down exactly as he had pictured it, only to grab his engorged member. He gasped and closed his eyes at the rush of feelings that burned their way through his veins at the moment.

"Finally," Clary whispered. In a move only women knew how, she removed the bra without taking the shirt off and sat up in bed. She gazed at him, then, like she was hungry and it the kind of hunger only his touch could satisfy.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, fearing this was a dream.

"Hell, yeah!" she exclaimed. He opened his mouth to say something, to assure himself she was serious, but her lips descended upon his before he could. Breathy moans filled the cold air. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids.

There was a frantic amount of groping and teasing and pulling and Clary threw her head back in ecstasy. He rolled her over and got rid of his pants quickly. The shirt that had fallen just above Clary knees was now bunched up over her hips. He hovered at her entrance and she brought his lips to her red and bruised ones from their make-out sessions, and kissed him hungrily.

He pulled back, holding her stare as he entered her in one thrust, her wetness making it easier for him to do so.

"So good," he groaned, his slurred words muffled by her skin. "I don't know if I can go slow…"

In response, she simply pressed further into him. She didn't want _slow_. Slow was not even an option.

"_I want more," _she groaned. _Jace let out a moan and began thrusting into her quickly… deep and fast… sending a surge of electricity rushing through her body. Clary's fingernails scraped at his back and Jace threw back his head with a hiss, increasing his pace even more. From the moonlight filtering through the curtains, she saw the glint of perspiration on Jace's forehead… the lines of his face hard and unrelenting in the dim light. _

"God… God yes…" she moaned as he thrust even harder. Jace was not gentle, but she didn't want gentle. He groped her breast, then bit the pinched nipple lightly, causing her to arch up off the bed. A twisting of pleasure coiled in her belly as Jace pounded into her forcefully. Clary gripped him with her legs, pulling herself up to meet every plunge… climbing higher toward that pinnacle her body craved.

"Shit… shit…" Jace chanted, his teeth clenching as he thrust into her. Suddenly and without warning, every muscle in her body burst into tingles as a wave of intense pleasure shot through her, arching her back and curling her toes. She lost control of her limbs, writhing and jerking in a climactic release as Jace thrust hard into her once more and groaned and shuddered through his own orgasm.

Time stopped.

_Then, just as she took a shaky breath, Jace collapsed on top of her, their sweat-slicked skin slippery between them. They lay in the damp sheets, tangled together as their breathing slowed, and Jace pressed a kiss to her shoulder before rolling off of her and promptly falling asleep. _


End file.
